This invention relates generally to high speed impact printers and more particularly to an improved type bearing assembly for use therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,711 discloses a high speed impact printer utilizing a flexible band assembly for moving type characters along a row of individually actuatable hammers. The band is supported on a low friction road bed and carries on its outside surface a plurality of parallel elongated slugs extending across the width of the band. Each slug has a type character formed on its end face which can be impacted by an actuated hammer as it moves therepast.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,029 discloses a system for generating timing signals in a printer of the type disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,711.